iComfort Sam
by KitKatKat1998
Summary: My first ever FanFic! Hope you like it, it's a Spam  spencer/sam  fanfic, enjoy
1. Helping Sam

Sam Pucket ran huffing and puffing through the door of the Shay's apartment. As fast as she could with shaking hands she slammed and locked the door and slid down with her back against the door. "spance!" she shouting, panicking. Spencer came running from his bedroom. He saw Sam with her back against the door, bracing herself for every shove her stepfather aimed at the door. Spencer picked up the now crying Sam and craddled her like a small child.  
He walked briskly to his bedroom and gently laid the sobbing, injured Sam on his bed. He grabbed his Cell phone and quickly dialed 911. 5 minutes later the police showed up and escorted Sam's drunken Step-father to prison leaving Sam and Spencer all alone.


	2. Secrets come out

Spencer holds Sam as she sniffles into his bare chest; he had just gotten out of the shower when she came in, crying and out of breath. Now that he thought about it, the only thing he had on were his boxers. Spencer kisses the top of Sam's head and asks, "Sam, Sweetheart, what happened?"

"Mom was passed out on the couch, and I was in my bedroom. Tim was drunk when he stumbled in, and I was terrified. He pinned me to the bed and when I tried to scream, he slapped me. Then he…" she couldn't finish because a fresh wave of sobs rolled through her already trembling body.

"Sam, did he rape you?" concern evident in his voice and eyes.

"Y-yes ." she whimpered hiding her face in his chest.

"We have got to get you to the hospital!" he says horror making itself known in his usually playful voice.

"No!" Sam begs, a fresh batch of tears rolling down her panic stricken face.

"But Sam, you _need_ to!"

"Please Spencer, please don't make me go!"

She leans up and kisses him square on the lips. Spencer pulls away and looks at her with a question in his eyes. Fear and rejection momentarily flashes across the blondes face, and then Spencer pulls her face to his and kisses her gently. Sam pulls away and lays on the bed, motioning for him to do the same. Spencer lays down, smiles into her hair, and pulls her close against his body.


	3. more than friends

The Vibrating of Spencer's phone wakes him the next morning. Sam's body is still twined snuggly around his and he can feel her steady heartbeat and hear her heavy breathing in his ear. Spencer picks up his phone and sees the message is from his little sister, Carly. He reads it and shuts his phone, laying it back down on his nightstand. He wraps his arms tightly around Sam's waist again and stares at her sleeping face.

Spencer guessed he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knows, he can hear the sound of bacon being fried. He gets up and walks towards the sound.

"Mornin' handsome," Greets Sam

"Hey, gorgeous!" he replies. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"I love you Samantha Pucket," He whispers

"And I love you, my little goof ball!"

She frees herself from his arms and turns to start a play fight with him. She wins, playfully pinning him to the floor and kissing him until they were both out of breath. Sam straddled his hips and playfully nipped his lower lip. He quickly yanks Sam up and pins her to the floor, out of breath and grinning wildly. Sam takes off his shirt and kisses him with such passion it leaves him starving for more. But he hesitates a bit.

"What's wrong Spence?" she asks.

"Sam, are you sure about this, are you sure you love me this much?" a look of fear, uncertainty, and worry clouding his dark brown eyes. Sam's bright blue eyes held his brown ones in an intense gaze.

"Spencer, you are the only guy I've ever loved, I've never been more sure."

Spencer needed no more reassurance.


	4. unexpected surprises

"I love you so much, Spence," Says Sam. A huge smile is plastered to her face. Spencer kisses the top of her head. "I love you too, Sammy," Sam grabs her stomach suddenly and makes a mad dash for the bathroom. Spencer follows close behind, confused and worried. Sam sat on the bathroom floor, head over toilet, vomiting all the content in her stomach into the toilet. Spencer holds Sam's hair, and ignores the feeble attempts she makes at getting him out of the bathroom. "Go!" She says. "I don't want you seeing me this way," again she made several feeble attempts to push him away, to no avail. 'Sammy, I'm going to stay here because I want to be here for you, no matter what you look like," Sam vomits one more time and collapses onto the floor, sides moving rapidly with her dry heaves. "Sammy, we have got to get you to the hospital!" he panics. He picks her up, cradling her. She moans in pain when he lifts her into the car. Spencer drives her to the local hospital and gets her into a room within an hour. Later that night the doctor comes in to tell them both the news. "Umm, , I assume?" asks the doctor. "No," says Sam smiling, "no I'm Miss Pucket." Spencer smiles at her response, she obviously has no objection to the name. "Well, then Miss Pucket, I've got some big news for you! You're pregnant!" A look of pure terror flashes across Sam's face as she looks at Spencer. Later as they're driving home, Spencer asks Sam a question. "So, Sammy, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how many times did your stepdad, ya know…" he asks trailing off. "I think 2 before I came to you…" she says, slight discomfort in her voice. "Well, Sammy, I don't care if the baby's not mine, I'll love it anyways." He says his voice full of, love and understanding. They got out of the car and Spencer took Sam's hand. He led her to a place in front of a fountain, the moon was full, and the stars were bright. Spencer got down on one knee, pulled out a box, and took Sam's hand. "Sam, I want you to know that I love you. I love our unborn child, I love everything about you two, and I want to take care of you for the rest of your life. Samantha Pucket, Will you marry me?"


End file.
